


The Cutest Of All

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo doesn't know who is cuter: Kenma, or their new kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cutest Of All

Tetsurou is in the kitchen, cooking dinner when he hears the tell-tale jingle of a cat bell out in their lounge room. He grins down at the curry he's stirring, wishing that he could just leave it for a moment to peek around the corner, because he already knows what he'll find, and he doesn't think that there's anything else in the world that he's ever going to find cuter than Kenma on the floor, playing with their new kitten.

It's always been an unspoken agreement, since they were young, that they were going to live together when they were older. Perhaps back then, neither of them realised that they would be dating, but they've always been secure in the knowledge that they'd have each other, secure enough to make vague plans about what their place would be like, what they would do.

Both of them have always wanted to have a pet cat. So when they finally found a place to move into together, Tetsurou waited until everything was moved in and they were both settled in, before taking Kenma to the local cat shelter so they could pick one out. 

The tiny black cat that they came home with is shy, but has been warming up to them little by little. She likes Kenma the most, and Tetsurou doesn't even mind because honestly, he doesn't think he could blame anyone for it. They're quickly growing attached to each other and she's taken to curling up in his lap or against his side when he's playing games, she relaxes more around him, lets him pat her more and most recently, they've taken to playing with each other.

It makes Tetsurou happy, just watching them, and as soon as the curry's done, he turns the stove off and leaves it to simmer for a while, walking to the entrance of the kitchen, so he can lean against the wall and watch them.

Kenma is on the soft carpet, down on all fours, lowering himself to their kitten's level. She's alert, waiting for him to make a move, and she darts when he does, with the little piece of string that she chases until he pulls it out of reach. She's so excited that she's pouncing after it and Tetsurou thinks that the sight itself is amazing, but then he hears Kenma laugh, soft and delighted, and there's honestly nothing more that he could ask for than this. He knows he's smiling, because his cheeks are beginning to hurt from it, and his heart feels so full that it could burst out of his chest. He never thought, even when he and Kenma admitted their feelings to each other, that they'd end up like this and he's so grateful for it, so happy, and he's so caught up in his own thoughts that he doesn't even realise he's been caught until Kenma clears his throat. 

"Tetsurou." Kenma says, raising an eyebrow. "You're just standing there and watching without saying a word. It's a little weird."

Tetsurou laughs quietly, moving closer and kneeling on the floor beside Kenma, stroking his hair affectionately. "What, I can't watch my two favourite kittens playing with each other?"

Kenma huffs softly, sitting up and leaning in for a brief kiss. "Her reflexes are fast. Faster than yours." 

Holding a hand to his chest, Tetsurou gasps dramatically. "I've dropped a rank, have I?"

"I hate to say it," Kenma smiles, lifting their kitten with both hands. "You're no longer the cutest cat here."

"I was never the cutest cat here," Tetsurou replies, kissing Kenma's cheek. "That's always been you. Might still be you, I'm not sure. I do have to admit, it's a pretty close competition." 

"Nya," Kenma says flatly, and Tetsurou laughs, wrapping his arm around Kenma's waist, not to pull him closer but just for the contact. Kenma leans into it with a small smile of his own. 

Between them, the kitten yawns, the excitement finally catching up to her. Kenma watches her, his expression softening. 

"I'll accept second place," he decides, as the kitten curls up in his lap. "I'm pretty happy with that."

"I come third," Tetsurou nods.

"Out of three. That's last place." 

"You're lucky you're so cute," Tetsurou mutters with a grin. 

Kenma's smile grows, and he takes Tetsurou's hand into his own, interlocking their fingers. "I'm happy, you know. In general. With this place. With everything we have. I'm really happy." 

"Yeah," Tetsurou agrees softly, pressing a kiss into Kenma's hair. Kenma's grown it a little longer, but instead of hanging it around his face like he used to, he ties it back, out of the way. The tips are still a little blond, but most of it is black again. Tetsurou likes stroking his fingers through it, likes the way Kenma leans his head into it, as if he's an actual cat. He's doing it right now, and Tetsurou's smile is so wide that he can feel his cheeks starting to hurt again. "I'm pretty happy too. I'd say the three of us are doing pretty well." 

Kenma leans his head against Tetsurou's shoulder, humming softly in agreement. "Let's just sit here for a while before dinner, okay? I just want to be here, with you."

"Sure," Tetsurou agrees easily, wrapping his arm around Kenma's shoulders to keep him close. "That sounds pretty good to me." 

They don't move from the middle of the floor, and Tetsurou lets the curry simmer a little more. The rice cooker's not done yet anyway, but he ignores the loud beep once it is, content to just be here with Kenma and their kitten, and let the rest of the world go by.

"I really love you," Tetsurou says with a quiet sigh, his lips still curved into a smile. "Both of you. You feel like home. Not this place, not all the stuff in it. You."

"Yeah," Kenma replies, nodding. "Home doesn't have to be a place. I don't think it's ever been a place, because I've always had you."

"And," Tetsurou murmurs, pulling Kenma into a kiss, before pulling back to speak against his lips, "you always will."


End file.
